battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kingofall42
User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive1 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive2 Site EAW Wikia . 17:08, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi User:Christoph Krieg *Hey Kingofall42 which faction for each timeline do you like the most in BFII. In the clone wars I prefer the Republic, and in the galactic civil war I prefer the Empire. My absolute preferred class is the clone commander. *And do you think SWBF 3 will have custom Units and be on XBOX 360? *Hey I what I was wondering do you play battle front on console or PC and if console what one? *The reason my second article has a inconsistent title is because some how my laptop erased part of it. Aside from the title did I do well on it, and how can I fix it? Ship Weapons Have you been able to find the ship weapons yet? . 18:51, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Astro Empires wikia Hey man can you make an edit on the Astro Empires wikia. at http://astroempires.wikia.com/. And then go to the community at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests and adopt the astro empires wikia. Once they transfer you the admin status give me admin status please. Thanks man! . 20:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Astro/Hi Thanks man. I'm glad you like the templates man, I was hoping you would. I felt that they were needed so I created them. . 17:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bots Contact our wiki staff member, they can write a bot for that. If not I'll try it. . 17:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Empire Yeah. We still need a better Imperial Marine, Imperial Particle cannons(space), and Imperial Auto Cannon Turrets, and we need a GR75 Rebel Transport, and I'm looking up creating bots also and same no clue, and I also going to be adding a chatbox to the site at the end of the month. And I'm looking for mods to put up on the site, and when ever we find a mod, we will put a link to the mods site, or filefront page. . 23:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Stuff Don't worry just take your time, that's all i can ask for. Um same here man, I'm getting a job at gamestop, so I praying I get the assistant manager, I literally worked myself out of a job, because I tested the software in 2 weeks, and now they won't need me for almost a year. . 14:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pics Those pics will do until you can get a better angle on them. . 14:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Galactic Empire Hey man, I created a wiki, about the Galactic Empire, and I was wondering if I can use your images, I forgot to ask, because you took the time to get them. Its called http://galacticempireclan.wikia.com/ If you want me to remove the images I will. . 14:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Rebels So do you have any more rebels, not meaning to sound rude, but good job on them. Yeah, I created a new account, for my RP wikia, so you might get the "new CPL_Maldex" its really chance.purvis. . 18:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:Rebels OK. Um have you been able to get the Imperial Ship Particle Cannon, and the Imperial Ship Auto Turret? . 19:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC) OK Hey check out what I did to our monobook wiki look. Just view it in your preferences. -- 19:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Gallofree Hey, could you get the Gallofree, aka the Medium Rebel Transport? 15:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Imperial Ship Weapons Ok, when you have the chance, could you upload the Imperial Ship Particle Cannon, Ship Auto Turret, and last but not least, can you get screens of the Sensor Relay, Communication Array, Engine Units, Life Support, both inside and out. User Talk:Chance.purvis Ya, I like the idea. 14:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Response to mod Ok that will be done, but I need a page already started because I can't find the button to create a new page... Many thanks... Thanks for making the page for me. Anakin Skyobiliviator 01:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I feel bad about that... I really wanted to fly slave one in BF2... Anakin Skyobiliviator 18:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC) With all due respect, moff... ...I notice some time you read my messages on Chance's page, so I was wondering you could also spend your time creating much needed redirect pages for each article...this is just an offer, you don't need do it if you don't want, Sir. Thanks Thank you for your welcoming compliment on my BFX 2.2 page! By the way, what do you have to do to become a moff? Did you... ...wrote the "Hi" message on my talk page? If you did, please try to sign every time you do so. Anakin Skyobiliviator 19:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Transparent Yes, in gimp you go to layer, and then go to Tranparency, then click add alpha layer, for best results give me the images, and I'll tranparent them for you. . 19:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Sith Stalker Please tell me you found the sith stalker, and if so, please upload the image so I can start an article on him!!!! . 12:46, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ya, my mission now is to fix all the planets. And hey did you see my last blog post. If you can find a Scurrg H-6 Havoc Bomber in star wars battlefront ii in a mod, a award given once a year will be named after you. Its for all wikians, its a competion. . 13:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Well until we find it I will make a page for it, and make it a possible mod content, so If and when we find it there will be a page for it. So um nice job on Starkiller, do you happen to have Rebel Commando's from the Dark Times mod, and the Imperial Heavy Trooper for the mod? . 14:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha Ok then don't worry about the Rebel Commando, and if you have to work then I can cut it out for you. And I need your approval, should we allow Anakin Skybolivator to become a candiate for adminship, or give him rollback power only? . 14:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok man, good job on the Heavy Trooper. . 14:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Badge Caffenated Hey man do you have the full image to the Badge Caffeniated? And Badge-blogpost-0.png . 15:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Also one last question Ok, could you also try to find me the Mercenary Assault Soldier, and Mercenary heavy for battlefront II, mod that goes with the Defiler? Um so thanks for all of your help, and also try to get the Imperial Auto Turrets that look like the Death Star Turrets. . 16:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) PS: Your my favorite admin. RE:Stuff I believe its a Zann Consortium mod. . 17:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not able to recolor the image. It is however a actuall unit, um I can't recolor it, but we can make an article of the Imperial Guard, with the Imperial Red Guard, and the secret black guard. Group Ok, in an attempt to get more people on the battlefront wikia, I've created a moddb group for us, so I need at least one more user to join it so that we can be allowed to stay, um you may need to create a new account and join it at http://www.moddb.com/groups/battlefront-wikia-editors . 17:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Try it now. I've invited you. . 17:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Dreadnaughts Hey man is it possible for you to get the Dreadnaught images? . 18:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Dreadnaughts The ones from this page Dreadnoughts . 18:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey man, I will be going out of town tomorrow at 12:15pm my time, to be a camp councilor, um so could you take up the slack any way you can, until sunday, but I won't get on till monday. And how do you like the new skin? . 22:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey you like new templates? Hey man I've just programmed some new templates you likey? . 15:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Please delete page Can you please delete Chance's "Yoda jump thew wall page?" I already transfer the page contents to my "Yoda jump through wall" page. Anakin Skyobiliviator 02:35, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Since you can get into gametoast... ...Can you submit my mod idea to them and ask it to be named after me? Please? Oh, another request, can you put my Template Page on this wiki's main page, too? I am putting up blogs about the Dark Times Mod, so we can have updates. And I am back from living hell. . 15:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Yep Yep it wa. . 19:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Then...how...? Do you ask them to make a mod for you...? And if I did make an account, where should I make my request??? Due to my "rig" I can't mod anything. But heres how to mod, something what you need to get Battlefront SDK found at battlefront, in that SDK you can find modding tools, I'm currently trying to get a gaming rig, then you need the battlefront Model viewer at filefront, then you basically create models, once I get a gaming rig, then I will start to mod items, ok but until then i'm relying on ya'll. So in essence I gave you the ways to modd. And the force be with you always. . 15:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:UUh Yes the check box. I created you a profile sig so I hope you like it, if you want other colors let me know. . 18:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Forum!! Hey man I fixed the forum, I hope you like it, I protected against new and unregistered users, I also created a couple of new forums called request, so heres the deal read my blog, and I will explain how to do this. . 23:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Adminship Hey Anakin Skyobliviator wants adminship, can we discuss this via email. . 14:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Email I just recieved it, um about advertising we can advetise for $30 dollars a week to be seen on i believe 30 -50 gaming wikias, or 30 dollars a day for every wikia to see us. . 15:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Advertising Ok open up , and we will discuss it. . 15:13, July 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Templates I will be working on the templates all day to day. . 15:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC)